Providers and administrators of social networks may have various metrics and objectives by which the success of the social network is judged. User engagement with the social network may be determined based on activities by the users within the social network, such as by clicking links, commenting on posts to the social network, and posting new content to the social network, among many potential activities in the social network. Revenue may also be a factor by which success is judged, as the providers of social networks may have expenses that may need to be met as well as a profit motive. In various circumstances, the steps that a social network provider may take to increase revenue, such as by displaying advertisements or sponsored content, may tend to reduce user engagement with the social network.